


Breaking Bridges, Building Bonds

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anything for a mission, Being Hokage is hard, But I'm keeping the angst, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I CAN FIX THIS, I can fix everything, I love angst, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Konoha Village, M/M, Male Slash, Ninja tools, Obito's Grandma is the best, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, Pre-Slash, Quit taking advantage of orphans, ROOT Kakashi, Seme Uchiha Obito, Snaky Orochimaru, Spooning, Teen Angst, There will be a happy ending, Torturing Kakashi keeps me sane, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Village Politics, evil danzo, literally and metaphorically, more TBA - Freeform, soon, this will be explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Rating: Mature - ExplicitPairing: (Eventual) Uchiha Obito/Hatake KakashiSummary: Kannabi Bridge lies in ruins with three heroes standing atop its debris...Or...Tristero re-imagines Kakashi-Gaiden (and the events which would follow) with a liberal sprinkle of yaoi, a sprits of re-mixed angst and 50% less bullshit based conflicts (that could have been so easily avoided in the original series)!





	1. In which Obito lives to see Kannabi Bridge destroyed...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, any of its characters, settings or content; I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others) in this non-profit piece of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... another story?
> 
> I know, I know... I just can't help myself... that, and I've had the flu so if this fic is awful then I blame it _totally_ on the fever (which has finally gone; woo!).
> 
> The SMUT will start in chapter 2 and probably saturate chapter 3 ; )
> 
> Also, you might notice that the tag says "fix-it of sorts"; this is not a completely happy reimagining but, thanks to me binge watching Naruto re-runs whilst slumped in bed and refusing to read my boss' passive-aggressive e-mails, I couldn't help but fixate on the filler episode where it shows Obito as Hokage.
> 
> At that point my brain went, _huh_ and so another bunny hopped its way towards my net-book and here we are...

“I want you to have one of my eyes...”

Sniffling a little, both Rin and Obito were trying desperately to keep themselves together and had been crowding him as they all but _limped_ their way to the rendezvous point one of Minato-sensei’s summon’s was leading them to; they were caked in mud, dust and blood but they were alive, they were together...

“How many times do I have to tell you that I _don’t want_ one of your damned eyes?” he growled out; if he were honest, he knew that the anger, the _rage_ he was desperately trying _not_ to level at his team (his friends; he’d learned that lesson today) was really aimed at himself.

For a so-called genius, he had been _so_ stupid in his outlook... an outlook which could have cost them more than just his eye and a bruised ego.

“But...”

“I said _**no**_!” the last Hatake snapped, his body spinning to glare the older boy down; “you don’t owe me anything! If it weren’t for you then I’d be paste under a boulder back there... tch... and maybe that would have been better...”

“Kakashi-kun! Don’t say such things!” Rin breathed, her gaze wild as she went to grab his arm; he managed to pull away (regardless of his lack of depth perception) before scowling fiercely under his mask, turning and continuing on his way.

“Oi! I’ll kick your ass if you hurt her feelings! Teme!”

Blocking the fist sent his way, the silver haired ninja didn’t release the floundering Uchiha’s wrist but, instead, pulled the ebony haired boy to stand before him; “do you know what? I am _sick_ of this” he breathed, his singular eye narrowing before he tilted his head back to regard a worried, tear-streaked Rin.

“He’s in love with you” he stated bluntly, his words causing Obito to blush hotly and their medic to blink and curl into herself slightly; “he’s in love with you and there is _no one_ who could, who _would_ risk so much to save you and experience your love in return outside of your family” he added, his expression firm. “Today could have been so different, we might all have died or worse, we might not have managed to destroy that bridge and it’s all thanks to him that we’re here, that the mission is complete... But it’s not enough that we _only_ acknowledge that... Rin, if there is even the slightest chance your feelings for him could be anything like the feelings he has for you, then you need to tell him and you need to do it now” he furthered before looking away.

“Minato-sensei has reached the rendezvous point and his summons have swept the area... I’ll make the report to him while you two talk this out...” he stated, his fingers slipping off of the Uchiha’s flesh as he moved away and continued walking.

His own feelings about the raven-haired teen, like always, were kept very much to himself...

~*~*~*~

“I don’t understand, Sandaime-sama, there must be some mistake...”

Uzumaki Kushina didn’t want to feel relief, didn’t want to feel _glad_ at the news and yet, since the first time she’d met Hatake Kakashi (and seen the darkness looming in those grey-depths) she’d always been worried about what he might do to hurt her husband (who wanted to _save_ him), Rin (who was infatuated) or the overly sensitive Uchiha-boy who’d won her over with a smile.

“He approached Danzo directly, Minato-kun, and has already been accepted into ROOT... I’m afraid that there’s nothing to be done now...”

Hiruzen had knocked on their door just after dinner with the news and now, as she stood there under the guise of rinsing dishes, the Uzumaki couldn’t help but think that this was for the best; now Obito had a chance to shine without the young genius’ shadow covering him and the team would be the better for it.

“Surely I can appeal? The Council...”

“Kakashi-kun has run fifteen solo B-Rank, twelve solo A-Rank and two solo S-Rank missions since his graduation from the Academy, that, and he is a jonin” the Sandaime breathed, a jet of pipe-smoke coiling away from him as he spoke; “he is more than qualified regardless of his latest injury” he reminded grimly. “If he’d had any family left to speak-out then, perhaps, there may have been a way... da-na, did you not once approach me about adopting him?”

Holding a breath, an argument from eight years ago resurfacing in her mind, Kushina stilled at the sink; the plate she’d been cleaning slipped to splash into the suds and both men turned to her as a result.

“I’m sorry” she said, her tone soft but resolute; “I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, da-na, this _is_ my home, you know?” she tried to chuckle whilst regarding them both, her gaze then zeroing in on her husband. “Ano... isn’t ROOT the best place for a boy like him? He wants to protect the Village and you’ve said it yourself, so many times, that his inability to work in a team has endangered everyone, right?”

“Kushina...”

“I just... look, if this is his decision then we should honour it, dattebane” she sighed out, her exasperation clear when the males watched on with looks varying from cool-calculation to disappointed; “in any case, you know what Danzo-san is like... once someone’s signed with his organisation then that’s it, isn’t it?”

~*~*~*~

They’d been given a whole week to recuperate and, right now, Obito was flying high...

“My goodness, Tobi-kun, I haven’t seen you this happy since you became a chuunin” his baa-chan remarked as he virtually skipped past her on his way to the porch.

“Maa~ can you blame me?” he called, his feet shoving restlessly into sandals; “Rin-chan an’ me, we’re going to _officially_ start dating when this war is over and, now that I’ve awakened my sharingan, I’m gonna become a hero, end this conflict, become Hokage and...”

“Umm, and what about Hatake-kun or Namikaze-san for that matter, neh?” the elderly woman chuckled as she approached, her grandson’s weapons’ pouch in hand; “where are they going to feature in this grand, romantic adventure of yours, hmm?”

Blinking, his excited energy having dipped slightly, Obito stood and dusted off his navy and orange attire before readjusting his goggles and gratefully accepting his equipment; “well... you know, Minato-sensei older than me and pretty awesome, so I suppose it’d be okay if he became the Yondaime, you know, to keep the seat warm for me” he grinned whilst thoughtfully cupping his chin. “Naa~ and as for Bakashi, umm, I’ll either make him my advisor _or_ my court-jester” he declared loudly, a fiendish twinkle alighting his gaze. “Maa~ maa~ and since I would be the Godaime he’d _have_ to do whatever I say, wouldn’t he? Ha! Oh! That’d be priceless!” he laughed, his sharingan flashing in triumph whilst he twirled to push the sliding door of his home within the Uchiha Compound wide open. 

“Yari-yari...well, go on out there and make a difference, then, but make sure that you come back to me, Tobi-kun” she stated, her experience toughened face softening slightly; “it’d be much too soon for you to meet up with your parents, don’t forget that, okay?”

~*~*~*~

“Oi~ minna! I’m sorry I’m... _eh_?!”

Skidding to a stop, his eyes blown wide as he searched the main-gate to the Village for a familiar shock of silver, Obito found instead his sensei, his soon-to-be-girlfriend and... Sarutobi Asuma?

“Huh? What’s going on? Is Bakashi sick, or something? Nah... he’s _never_ sick, so...”

“Kakashi is no longer a part of our team, Obito” Minato said quietly, a flash of something wrestling between sadness and guilt playing on his features before he smiled; “however, with the war now shifting in our favour, Sandaime-sama has called Asuma-kun back to the Village and we’re very lucky to have him join us...”

“W-hat, no, _no_ just wait a god-damned minute here!”

“ _Obito-kun!_ ”

“I’m sorry, Rin-chan, but that’s a load of bull and you know it” he said, his hands clenching to fists as he moved to stand directly before his teacher; “where is he? What do you mean that he’s not a part of our team, ah? I don’t remember being told about this, were you contacted Rin-chan?”

“Well, no, but...”

“But _nothing_! We’re Minato-han! No one should be able to join or leave without _all of us_ talking it through... no offence, Sarutobi...”

“Heh, none taken” the Hokage’s son shrugged, a tooth-pick playing around his lips; “da-na, there is a war on, though, so maybe this could wait until after the mission?” he huffed, his hands stuffed into pants pockets as though this arrangement hadn’t been _his_ first choice, either. 

He’d been _this close_ to being assigned to Kurenai and Hayate’s team; couldn’t Kakashi have waited just one more week?

Sighing, he slouched to the left and looked away from the raven-haired chunnin who seemed just about ready to lose it; what a drag...

Regarding the chakra-blade user, the Uchiha found himself growling before his eyes shifted from one person to the next whilst the anger bubbling beneath his skin threatened to erupt and, just when he was about to announce that he wouldn’t be leaving Konoha without an explanation...

“Tch, I don’t get what you’re so upset about, anyway... you’re always saying how much you hate the guy and that you’d leave him in the dust when you got your sharingan, right? So maybe he took the hint and got out of your way before you pushed him... _whoa!_ ”

He didn’t remember moving, couldn’t recall the sound of Rin telling him to stop and yet, as Minato-sensei pulled him off of a sputtering Asuma, the Uchiha realised that he’d launched himself at the Sarutobi and was punching him into the dirt even as other jonin rushed to the scene.

Sitting numbly in the dust, his side being hugged by the girl he loved (he did, he _did_ ), Obito couldn’t fathom what about the other boy’s words had made him move...

Had made him _hurt_ so deeply...

~*~*~*~

“Okami, report.”

He’d been a part of ROOT for less than a month and already _knew_ that this is what he was made for; the people were faceless, nameless, ruthlessly efficient and those assigned to assess him simply regarded him as clay to be moulded, and mould him they did.

In fact, Tora had only taken one look at the chidori he’d been attempting to control and, at a pace no other teacher had ordained to use with him (‘ _you may be a genius, but you’re still a child, Kakashi-kun_ ’) had taught him how to wield and manipulate the purple-lightning technique.

This, when combined with his rai-based chakra-nature, meant that there were very few to touch him when it came to speed and raw, destructive power...

“All thirty members of the Iwa-cell were assassinated; there were no complications and no witnesses” he stated, his kneeling form presenting a bloodied scroll. “All of the intel, weapons and seals you requested are here... I also found and secured several other documents” he continued, his hand returning to fold behind his back when his prize was removed.

“Good work” Danzo stated, his lips pricking into the barest of smiles; “you are dismissed.”

Bowing a little more deeply before standing and teleporting away, Kakashi found himself outside of his employer’s office before walking down the seemingly deserted corridor towards the medical-unit; it was standard practise that every operative receive a full physical after a mission.

However, he wasn’t a _true_ operative just yet; apparently the Sandaime had demanded that he be given a three month probation before signing the standard contract and submitting himself to the various seals and wards which would solidify his commitment to ROOT forever. 

He wasn’t quite sure _why_ The Professor had intervened, but he assumed it had something to do with his age or, perhaps, Minato-sensei...

‘ _He’s not your sensei anymore_ ’ a small, vulnerable voice whispered from the back of his mind. ‘ _He’s Namikaze-san now and he, Rin... _Obito_... are all better off without you... they’re all happy and _you_ are free... free to do your duty without having anyone get in your way, without having anyone to bother you or... _care_... You don’t deserve that, no, a traitor’s son, _**trash**_ doesn’t deserve anything like that, let alone love, affection, _him_...’_

Sighing, he stood before the medical room, knocked once and waited.

This was for the best...

~*~*~*~

“Uchiha-san, do I need to contact your Clan-Head next?”

Glaring through the bars of a seedy, reinforced steel-door, Obito crossed his arms, tapped his foot and continued to send as many nasty-vibes at the masked man who continued to regard him with cool indifference as he could.

“I just want to talk to Hatake Kakashi, let me speak with him, just the once, then I’ll go away and stay gone” he stated, his tone the epitome of exasperated under the flickering luminescence of a singular, blinding light.

“Look kid, you’ve been coming here every other day for what, six weeks? What makes you think that this time will be any different than the others, um? Your little kunoichi friend got the message, so why can’t you?”

Snarling, his sharingan activating, the fourteen year old stormed up to the barrier and fisted the metal poles of the grate; “thanks to this stupid war, Rin-chan is needed at the hospital more often and that’s _the only_ reason why she isn’t here with me” he spat. “She and I are team-mates, we’re _his_ team-mates, and I don’t care how secretive or _special_ you and your little club-house think you are, he’s my friend and I...”

“Are you being unduly distracted from your duties again, Taka?”

Blinking, his body jumping away from the door to spin away from Shimaru Danzo (and his three guards) who’d appeared from out of _fucking_ nowhere, the Uchiha offered a quick bow at the heavily bandaged ROOT leader before straightening to his full height to regard him. “Please, sir” he began, “my name is...”

“I am well aware of who you are, Uchiha Obito” the scarred shinobi stated, his gruff voice neutral; “I also know why you are here and so, allow me to put your mind at rest” he added, his eye cracking open to regard the boy dispassionately. “Hatake Kakashi no longer exists and, should I ever hear of you being here again, I will have your ranks of chunnin and genin revoked... da-na, if you’re lucky, you’ll be returned to the Academy for retraining; do I make myself clear?”

“I...”

“Yes or no, Uchiha?”

Scowling thunderously, the teen ducked his head in consent and prowled away at a stomping pace, his shoulders hunched and hackles raised; this was ridiculous! Insane! He just wanted to see his team-mate, his friend, his...

_”You’re always saying how much you hate the guy...”_

Slowing, Asuma’s words haunting him as he emerged from one of the numerous back-alleys to Konoha-proper, Obito stopped to lean heavily against the support struts of a small, dingy convenience store’s porch, his body panting whilst he swiped moisture away from his eyes.

_”You’d leave him in the dust when you got your sharingan, right? So maybe he took the hint and got out of your way before you **pushed** him...”_

Heh... some team-mate he’d been... some so-called _friend_...

“Bakashi...” he breathed, his gaze narrowing in the gloom; “I won’t give up... I’ll find you and make things right, I promise...”

~*~*~*~

Hiruzen and Minato were at a loss...

“What in the world are you thinking, nah?! Baka! Baka-baka-bakayaro!”

Kushina’s hair was flailing away from her in snake-like tendrils as she continued to stalk the yelping Uchiha around the Hokage’s Office, her hands swiping in an attempt to snag him by the wrist or neck; “trying to sign up to ANBU? Seriously? _You’re_ not that kind of ninja, Obito! You’re _not_ that kind of boy!”

“Well ROOT won’t have me and there is no other way!” the Uchiha yipped, his sharingan helping him to (narrowly) miss the blows being sent his way; “and I’m not a boy! I’m a man! I...”

“Oh yeah? Tch, some man you are when you’re doing such reckless, _stupid_ things! Dattebane!”

Sighing, his wrinkled brows furrowed, the Sandaime took a step forward and coughed to gain their attention; both of his subordinates froze (Kushina’s hands were centimetres away from closing about the raven-head’s neck whilst he pulled a face of shocked terror). 

“Obito-kun, Fugaku-san, Minato-san, Kushina-san and myself all agree that this petition of yours is ill-advised” he breathed sagely, his pipe gesturing to the door: “and I’m assuming that Nohara-chan feels as we do, hmm? That would explain her absence, now, wouldn’t it?”

“I haven’t told her” the crimson eyed ninja grunted whilst stumbling away from an _even more_ furious looking Uzumaki.

“What?! After all that fuss you made over Kakashi...”

“That’s _exactly_ why!” he snarled back, his face warring between pained-concern and barely suppressed rage; “this war... this stupid, _ugly_ war... it’s still going on and _we_ should be out there _as a team_ ” he snapped. “S-since he left, we haven’t been... Minato-sensei has to go on solo-missions more often than not and Rin-chan is better off being in the hospital and... and it’s _my_ fault...”

“Don’t be ridiculous” the jinchuuriki huffed, her arms crossing and eyes narrowed; “he left, it was his choice...”

“Was it?” Obito challenged, his hands balling into fists as he regarded her, his gaze slowly shifting around to the other occupants of the room. “I was _always_ picking at him and sure, maybe once or twice he’d start on me for being late _but_ I usually took it to the next step and he only ever criticised me for stuff that stopped me from progressing, from being _killed_... I... I see that now... da-na... I was so jealous and, and _scared_ that Rin-chan would... _did_ want to be with him in... in the way I always wanted to be with her... That, that and... I never made him feel welcome or _wanted_... how could I do that? No one beside Rin-chin and Baa-chan ever wanted me around before we became team seven and Kakashi he... he didn’t have _anyone_ and now he’s not even a person anymore...”

“ _Obito_...”

“No Kushina-nee... ‘cus you had a part to play in this too... you all did” he stated, his expression slowly morphing into something more serious as the kunoichi blinked and frowned; “you never treated him like a part of the team... Eto... you’ve _always_ fawned over Rin-chin and coaxed and cheered me on but you were always so... so _cold_ around him... you never got him presents for his birthday or made him special lunches...”

“Kakashi isn’t that kind of...”

“That’s _bullshit_ ” the Uchiha cut in, his words causing her to blink back her shock and swallow down the peppering of guilt flittering across her features; “but you’re not alone... Kakashi couldn’t have signed up to ROOT so young without a sponsor... I know that because Fugaku-sama has been approached about Itachi-kun and he’s forbidden it” he stated, his sharingan landing on a deeply troubled looking Hiruzen.

“You’re right, of course” the Hokage offered; “in this time of war, shinobi with Kakashi’s level of potential, if not in an active squad, would be wasted anywhere else” he sighed, his pipe-free hand grasping at his beard as he looked towards the numerous bay-windows to observe his (outwardly) peaceful Village. “I regret allowing it, however... his trend of successful missions has meant that I have no justification for removing him even if the Council and Danzo felt differently...”

“ _But_...”

“However” the oldest of the room interrupted, his eyes narrowing at the boy who blinked, coughed and bowed an apology. “When the war is over, I plan on retiring and offering all of my support to the next Hokage to ensure that our combined vote can bring Kakashi out of ROOT and into ANBU... but that can only happen should he want to leave of his own free-will...”

“Tch” Kushina all but spat; “free-will and Shimura never mix...” 

“That’s why we have to do something now!” Obito insisted, his pleading eyes landing on a quietly pondering Minato; “sensei please I... I think that there’s something terrible happening to him and I was just too dumb, too _blind_ to see that before” he murmured. “I... I’ve let him down one time too many and I... I can’t afford to do it again, you know?”

~*~*~*~

Shimura Danzo felt his teeth grit to the point of cracking; “you cannot be serious...”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m afraid that I am” Hiruzen chuckled dryly from his chair, his exhale of smoke all but smacking his past team-mate in the face; “Daimyo-sama will head the meeting, of course, however, Namikaze Minato’s position as my successor is all but assured... and I will also be disbanding ROOT as my final act before stepping down” he added with a wink.

“Y-you would _disband_ ROOT whilst we’re still caught up in...”

“The war? Thanks to the destruction of Kannabi Bridge and three successful strikes at their forces attempting to hide-out in Grass, the Tsuchikage has responded to my terms of their surrender just this morning and, thankfully, he has accepted... We have won, Danzo, and no more blood needs to be shed” he said, his grin warm and pleased.

Snarling like some twisted, _dying_ thing, the heavily bandaged man whirled towards the exit, his _singular_ eye widening when four ANBU (one with suspiciously familiar blond spikes) moved to not only block his way _but_ immobilise him.

“W-what is the meaning of this?!” he yowled indignantly when, to his growing horror-fuelled agitation, one of the ANBU removed her mask to reveal an impassive but displeased Hyuuga face, the raised ridges all about her milky-eyes throbbing.

“He doesn’t only have a sharingan in his eye socket” she stated, her words causing him to rasp in shock; “there are several threaded throughout that arm, too.”

“H-how? _How_ did you...”

“Orochimaru may be unhappy here, he may even _detest_ me... Da-na, I know him too well and, in exchange for anything _useful_ he could provide me with concerning you and ROOT, I have allotted him a section of our border to found an organisation of his own... This way, he needn’t cause any fuss over Minato’s appointment and, so long as those who join him there go of their own free-will, he can continue his _work_ with little fear of reprisal so long as his monthly reports of procedures carried out and data collected are submitted to us” he replied through a shrug. “Dealing with you publically should also help to smooth the Uchiha’s feathers... that, and supplying their Police Force with all of ROOT’s extensive budget, equipment and...”

“You would trust _Fugaku_ and his bastard-ilk before me?!”

“Hmm? Neh, Shisui-kun, be sure to tell your Clan-Head of this further insult, would you?” the elder stated, no hint of pleasure surpassing the grim mask he wore; “tis only fair that the Clan who is to judge Shimura Danzo for his heinous crimes be _fully_ aware of that unrepentant attitude now, isn’t it?”

~*~*~*~

Rin was sure biting her lips was becoming more than just a nervous habit, however, at times like this, screaming, crying or throwing herself into the room she stood by were simply not options she could indulge in.

“Name?”

“Hatake Kakashi.”

“Rank?”

“Jonin, first-class.”

“Identification number?”

“01792.”

“Age?”

“Fourteen.”

It’d been just over two months since that fateful mission, two months of worrying and wondering and yet...

“ROOT designation?”

“Okami.”

“Rank?”

“Hunter-nin, first-class, special-division.”

At the startled grunt from the doctors overseeing her former, no her _actual_ team-mate, Rin blinked and hesitantly peered through the partially opened door; when she caught sight of the silver haired ninja she gasped, her clip-board falling to the ground with a clatter.

“Who’s there?”

ANBU were with her in a flash of movement; within seconds, the equipment she’d lost was back in her hands and she was being walked away.

Obito had been right to worry, to _demand_ that something be done and she’d never felt more ashamed in her life. For, when Kakashi had challenged her, blocked her into a corner with the Uchiha’s feelings and his demand that she make a choice, then and there, she’d been _so **deeply** hurt_ by not only the ultimatum but the Hatake’s clear and obvious rejection of her. 

How could she have been so childish? So _silly_ and now...

Blinking back tears, her head nodding through the direct orders Neko was bluntly giving to her, the medic made a brisk walk back to her assigned ward with a fresh bout of determination; she would save him, no, _they_ would save him and they would do it...

“Nohara-san?”

Almost stuttering in her stride, her fawn eyes widening in shock, Rin turned to an ANBU operative she didn’t recognise from her failed reconnaissance down-stairs: “hai?”

“You have been requested for a mission” Kame stated, his gloved hand presenting a scroll; “you were asked for specifically... it will take three days and it’s based in Mizu no Kuni” he added whilst she took the paper and carefully unravelled it.

“You are required to leave immediately...”

~*~*~*~

Minato stared, his azure eyes dull with horror; “did you know about this, Hiruzen-sama?”

Regarding the Yondaime (two days had passed since the Daimyo had made it official and one more since the people of Konoha had cheered in the streets to celebrate not only his succession _but_ the end of the Third Ninja War), the Sandaime sighed from the couch where Jiraiya was lounging, his face all the older for grief.

“I was not _directly_ aware...”

“Nah, sensei, we’re not the _Bloody-Mist_ , you know...” the Sage huffed, his face displeased; “just how much have you allowed Shimura to...”

“Perhaps the man who refused the title of Hokage and _all_ of its burdens is best not commenting on such things” the Sarutobi breathed; “sadly, we have had to use child-soldiers from every generation for as long as the Villages have existed and before” he murmured, his frown deepening. “It shouldn’t surprise either of you that ROOT chose to use a young man like Kakashi for honey-pot missions...”

“He’s _fourteen_!”

“The age of consent” Hiruzen countered through a bark before looking away from the disbelieving, angry glares of his pupil and grand-pupil; “but please understand that I do not condone what has happened, that I have never _approved_ of it... However, there is no denying that such assassination procedures have been necessary, _are_ necessary and a demon that you, yourself, will need to wrestle with as you re-form ANBU and continue your breaking up and re-assigning of ROOT agents, **Yondaime**.” 

~*~*~*~

He’d sneaked into the hospital easily enough thanks to his sharingan (training himself to use the dojutsu to its full capacity with both Shisui and Itachi had meant that skirting past ANBU guards had been a relative breeze) and soon, whilst releasing a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, he was in Kakashi’s room.

“Why are you here, dobe?”

Blinking, his sense of triumph diminishing at the sound of a voice (so much more dull, _quieter_ than he remembered it) cutting through the dim lighting, Obito turned from the door to view the figure sat upon the small chamber’s only bed; the Uchiha swallowed down his come-back when shadowed grey met crimson.

“W-what in the world has happened to...”

“ _Why_ are you here?”

Frowning, his feet moving him closer of their own accord, the slightly older teen found himself standing next to the (somehow more muscular and yet more lean) shinobi he’d been competing with since childhood; he wore a medical mask and hospital gown that covered _most_ of the bruising. 

Thank the gods that Rin hadn’t seen too much more of him like this...

“I wanted... I needed to see you, to make sure that you were...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my distance.”

“W-hat?” Obito breathed, his eyes narrowing in shock; “Kakashi...”

“Let’s not pretend anymore, Uchiha Obito of Kannabi Bridge, hero of the sharingan” the silver haired jonin said, that single eye regarding him calmly. “You’re on your way to greatness, aren’t you? Now I’m not there to unintentionally distract Rin or to take Namikaze-sama’s focus off you and, since he’s become Yondaime, well, you know this Village’s history, right? You’ll become Hokage, marry Rin and become someone loved, acknowledged and respected by everyone... isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

“I...”

Sighing, the last Hatake leaned back against his pillows and stared out of the widow, a hand absentmindedly moving to readjust his hitai-ate-come-eye-patch; “if you’re worried that this will change because of ROOT disbanding, then don’t” he said softly. “Namikaze-sama shouldn’t object to me re-signing with ANBU... and I’m certain that there will be enough long-term missions to keep me...”

“No... _no_! Bakashi! What the hell are you even saying?! I’ve never...”

“What? Never said that you’ve hated me, that you don’t trust me, that I’m _worse_ than trash?”

“Ugh! I was trying to make you realise that you can’t just keep following the damned rules at the cost of everything else! Abandoning Rin...”

“Was the wrong call and you were right” Kakashi shrugged; “hmm, is that why you’re here? I haven’t grovelled enough for you?”

“Stop saying such ridiculous things!” Obito demanded, his hands reaching out to shake the still stoically sitting jonin by the shoulders. “You’re my team-mate, my _friend_! I’m here to talk some damned sense into you! Rin and me, you didn’t so much as say goodbye to us and then _poof_ , you’re gone to fuck-knows-where!” he virtually spat. “How could you do that, huh? You’re our co-taichou! We need you...”

“Now you’re the one who is being ridiculous” the Hatake cut in, the scowl obvious despite his white-cotton mask; “with one eye, I’m a liability, a _burden_ to be watched out for, not a leader to follow...”

“Oh yeah?! Well, you always called _me_ a burden...”

“ _With_ potential” the slightly younger teen reminded, his head tilting to the side as though he were regarding someone who was particularly dumb. “It’s like you always used to say, once you got your sharingan the gap between us would soon be breached and it should be, by now... you were always working on yourself even outside of our missions” he said, his brow quirking. “You don’t need me, Obito, I’ll just slow you down...”

“But, _but_!”

“No... no more” the younger of the two boys sighed, his gaze once more locked on the window; “just go away and leave me a-... _whoa_!!”

Yelping, the hospital gown fluttering in the full-moon light, Kakashi found himself colliding with the cold, sterile tiles of the floor whilst a slightly taller, properly clothed body landed roughly atop him, a pair of strong hands gripping his shoulders.

“I don’t know what kind of fucked-up voices are whispering under all of that hair but I’m going to shut them up and make things right even if it kills you!”

Snarling, his legs unable (he’d been injured, after all and hadn’t eaten properly in a good week or two) to kick, wrap or bind his attacker, the Hatake found himself quickly running out of options as Obito swiftly and effectively bound his arms with wire, stood and pulled him up and over an orange-navy clad shoulder.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?!_ ” he hissed, a bright red splash of crimson flooding his face when the Uchiha repositioned and tucked the hospital gown (that was now rucked up somewhere around his upper thighs) to more effectively cover his rear. “I’m under orders to stay...”

“Yeah, well, I guess that this means I’m kidnapping you, doesn’t it?” the raven-haired ninja snorted sarcastically; “now are you going to hush-up or am I going to have to knock you out?”

“Tch, fine” the paler teen sighed, his eye slipping shut as a sound of resignation huffed out of his lungs; it wasn’t as though he wanted to be in the hospital anyway...

And it wasn’t as though being _rescued_ made him happy or pleased or _relieved_ or anything, either...

~*~*~*~

“Please, Uchiha-san, I couldn’t eat another thing...”

Grinning widely as his grandma continued to ply their house-guest with another platter of onigiri, Obito padded happily into their small dining room and deposited a pair of black pants and t-shirt next to increasingly (adorably) flustered teen (who for all of his impressive kill-count couldn’t keep the determined woman at bay).

“Nonsense! You’re skinnier than your name-sake and black’an’blue to boot!” the former shinobi scolded, her scowl allowing no further argument; “honestly, it’s a wonder that you’re still conscious” she added before placing the food before the owlishly blinking Hatake. “Now, you’ll eat all three of those, drink the tea when it’s brewed and then it’s off to bed with you... maa~ Tobi-kun, you should have brought the poor-dear to me sooner” she sighed before getting up; the glare she sent to the silverette when he went to push the rice-balls away causing him to bow and grab one instead.

Giggling as Kakashi deflated with her baa-chan’s successful shuffle back to the kitchen, Obito settled down beside him and snatched up one of the snacks and took a hefty-bite of it with a sigh; “mm... neh, you okay... sharin’ a futon... right?” he asked through a mouthful. 

Sighing, the bottom of his medical mask flapping outwards as he shoved the rest of his own food into a much too eager mouth, the younger man flicked his exhausted gaze onto his _rescuer_ and shrugged; “I can sleep on the floor...”

“Pshh! In your condition?”

“I’ve slept in worse places with broken limbs...”

“By the _Sage_! Bakashi! What the hell? Just what kind of crazy, suicidal missions have you been doing for these past two months, huh?” the obsidian eyed male snapped, exasperation rolling off him in waves.

“There are missions that regular ninja shouldn’t be asked to do...”

“What? And you should?” he spat whilst shoving the final onigiri towards him; “you’re...”

“An orphan with an exceptional skill level... if I die then there won’t be any family to mourn me or be paid my life-insurance sum, therefore whatever property and wages I have saved go back to the Council and life in Konoha can just keep going on...”

“That... that’s j-just... I... I mean, that’s...”

“Sadly all too common, Tobi-kun” his grandma said softly, her slipper-clad feet shuffling back towards the table with a tea-set effortlessly balanced on the tray she held. “Da-na, it was that way when I was a girl and the second great-war was roaring... that is why being a part of a Clan has always been so vital for survival within the Villages” she furthered whilst kneeling, her practised hands pouring them all a cup. 

“So-na...” Obito breathed, his expression haunted; “Kakashi... I... I can’t believe that Sandaime-sama and Minato-sensei would...”

“Alls fair in love and war” the Hatake shrugged whilst gratefully accepting the beverage offered to him. “That’s just how things are... or, well, I guess I should say how things are _now_ ” he continued, an actual smile curving his eye when he turned to the older boy; “you’re going to make things different after you become Hokage, right?”

~*~*~*~

He’d been bathed, clothed in soft (slightly too big) pyjamas and was now lying on a futon warmed by thick, fresh linen and a body just a touch taller than his own; “oi... did you mean what you said downstairs, you know, about me being Hokage?”

Blinking, his mind sluggish after eating _actual_ food (soldier-pills and energy-bars did not a happy, sleep-ready stomach make) and being so comfortable, Kakashi murmured a tired affirmative whilst turning over to face the middle of the futon...

And Obito’s (much to close for his denial-based-comfort) face.

“Umm...”

“I just... I never would have thought that _you_...”

“Tch, was there ever a time when I told you I _didn’t_ think you’d become Hokage?”

“Well, yeah, like _all_ the time... ano...”

“Heh, you can’t recall a single time, can you?” the Hatake chuckled knowingly as he snuggled a little more deeply into the bedding despite himself; “we’ve had our arguments, our _differences_ , dobe, and sure, I don’t think you’ll become a great ninja without more discipline or being on time but” he mused, their eyes locking. “Out of anyone I know, aside from Namikaze-sama and Rin, I can’t think of anyone better suited to making this place into the paradise Shodaime wrote about all those years ago when he and your ancestor built it from the ground up” he mused tiredly. 

“Maa~ it’s about time an Uchiha got to become Hokage too, I think... tell your baa-chan that she’d get my vote, okay?”

~*~*~*~

Curling around Kakashi had felt like coming home; it really was a shame that, when he realised what he’d been doing (the shock of it not being Rin, and him not having _wanted_ it to be her, either), he’d yelped, untangled his arms, scooted back and thrown himself (and their blankets) to the floor.

“ _Yowch!_ ”

“Mm? Tobi-kun? Is everything alright?” his grandma called above the sounds of the gently bustling, clanging kitchen equipment. 

“Itai~na~ ... Maa... s’okay baa-chan! I just fell out’a bed!” Obito called loudly, his voice not so much as denting the deep, bone-heavy sleep which kept the Hatake (his mask having become dislodged in his sleep) still huddled into the nest of pillows he’d accumulated.

Blinking, his pupils widening, the Uchiha sat back up upon the mattress and peered down at those soft, beautiful (soon to be handsome as he grew up and matured), porcelain features before letting his gaze land upon the scar, a shock of guilt flashing through him.

‘ _He lost this eye for me, _saving_ me from that bastard Iaw-nin with those damned knives_ ’ he thought, the words ringing bitterly in his mind as he reached out to run a finger down the deadened skin that cut into his team-mate’s lovely features like some damned, frozen-river.

“I’m sorry” he whispered; “but I’ll find some way to make it up to you, I promise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... *raises hands in submission* I don't like Kushina, okay?
> 
> All of the filler episodes, video-game cut-scenes (etc.) which feature Kushina and Minato-han usually show her being overly gushing of Rin and Obito (as filler episodes taught us) was her favourite.
> 
> At no point have I seen or heard of an episode/piece of "canon" which shows her being anything other than distant with Kakashi and so... yeah, I don't like her so sue me!


	2. The Beginning of the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it's been just under a year since I updated this...
> 
> Heh....
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Well! To anyone still reading: one, thanks! Two, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Warnings include: swearing, minor-angst and a smidge of Kushina-bashing!**

Uchiha Fugaku quirked a brow at one of their most famous (read _loud_ ) sons as he knelt before him, an ancient scroll gripped in one hand and a determined (oddly serious) look written across his features; the presence of Shisui and Itachi hadn’t escaped his notice, either.

“Let me get this straight” he stated, his head slightly cocking to the side; “you wish to enact a rite drawn up by our ancestors to essentially _adopt_ Hatake Kakashi into our Clan as someone with equal standing?” he added dubiously, his frown deepening. “Obito, even with the war having drawn to a close, this is...”

“Please, Fugaku-sama, just let me explain” the newly appointed jonin interrupted, his head bowing further in his kneeling position; “he’s a superior shinobi who has no people, no protection from...”

“Umm? Protection from what, Tobi-kun?”

Baulking, the group shifted their activated sharingan to review a now sheepishly grinning, sweat-drop sporting Kushina who, alongside her best-friend (the Head’s wife, no less) stood at the reception room’s entryway, her arms holding a wicker basket full of food and drink; “ugh... _hi_? Ano, sorry for intruding, dattebane...”

“Namikaze-sama” the oldest male greeted with a stiff bow; “it’s a pleasure to see you and please, do not concern yourself, our meeting is concluded...”

“ _But_...”

“ **Concluded** , Obito... now, if you’ll excuse me” he finished, his tone broking no argument as, with a quick exchange with Mikoto who offered a nod in return, he walked past the women and back into the intertwining corridors which made up their ancestral home. 

“Maa~ this is a little awkward, huh?” the former Uzumaki tried to laugh off; “heh, not that I can take all of the blame here, kiddo, you haven’t come by in the past five days and we were getting worried, especially since Rin-chan’s mission has been extended and Kakashi is...”

“With me, he’s fine” the fourteen year old cut in, his tone far angrier than it should have been. “You shouldn’t be here...”

“Obito” Mikoto chided, her finely crafted brows lifting a fraction; “your rudeness will not be tolerated” she warned: “apologise at once...”

“No, no, that’s fine Koto-chan” the crimson haired woman tried to laugh off, the smile not truly meeting her eyes; “however, I think it’d be best if I left before I cause any more trouble... you’ll be sure to walk me out, won’t you Tobi-kun?”

~*~*~*~

Kushina, it seemed, was more than just a powerful kunoichi...

“Ah~! Ohayo, Mitsuba-san!”

She was also a damned fine actor; how had he never noticed before?

Trying his best not to scowl around the senbon he’d stuck between his teeth to prevent anymore _rudeness_ , Obito kept his head deliberately turned away from her as they strolled to the edges of the Compound, his arms carrying the basket of treats she’d tried to delivery.

“Neh, Tobi-kun, you’re awfully quiet” she called, her smile never dimming; “I’d hate to think that you were still mad at me...”

“I’m not mad” the younger cut in with a sniff; “I am disappointed, though” he confided matter-of-factly, his currently obsidian eyes shooting her a glare: “it’s no coincidence that you’ve come to visit today, is it?”

“Umm? What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb” he snapped, his feet stopping just paces away from the Compound’s expansive, open gates; “I thought I saw an ANBU watching me pick this scroll out of the library but I’ve only just recognised that agent as _you_ by the way you’re walking” he huffed. “You came to make sure that Fugaku-sama didn’t admit Kakashi into the Uchiha, didn’t you?”

“Ano... Obito, you know that I have no power to influence _that man_ one way or the other” she said quietly, her cheerfulness gone whilst she turned to face him more fully, their actions going mostly unnoticed by the ninja and civilians going about their business. “Eto... you’re not wrong in thinking that I’d be _concerned_ should Kakashi have been given that offer... eh? Oi! Don’t give me that look! It’s not for the reasons you’re assuming!” she suddenly snapped, her arms folding crossly.

“Ho?” the teen sniffed; “seems pretty obvious to me...”

“Tobi-kun” the older ninja groaned, her frustration evident as she cast a quick look around; “look, just... just promise that you, _both _of you, will come by tonight for dinner, okay?”__

__Frowning, the jonin found his head nodding regardless of the current ire coursing through his veins; this woman was a beloved teacher and friend, a woman whom, up to quite recently, he had loved like an older sister._ _

__They could move past this, couldn’t they? Together, they could become stronger than ever before, he was sure of it._ _

__He’d _make_ sure of it._ _

__~*~*~*~_ _

__Re-tying his standard issue hitai-ate felt strangely good and, unsurprisingly, the absence of the previously ever-present ROOT tattoo (or rather the searing pain that went with it) was also helping him to feel lighter as he continued to push his hair up and out of the way._ _

__It was strange to look _normal_ again._ _

__“Ehh? You’re up and about already?” came the kindly voice of his current benefactor, her kind face pulled into a smile as she shuffled into the bedroom upon slipper-clad feet; “mataku, and they say that my generation was tough” she chuckled warmly whilst setting a tea-tray (complete with snacks) down beside him._ _

__“I can’t ever thank you enough for everything, Uchiha-san” the Hatake stated with a bow, his tone sincere; “I figure that the least I can do is to stop being a burden and contribute towards the house-keeping since you’re adamant I stay” he furthered._ _

__“Oh hush, I won’t hear a word of such nonsense” the elder snorted whilst getting up; “the war is all but over and _you_ should be resting” she instructed: “now be a good boy and make sure that you eat everything up and drink plenty of matcha, alright?”_ _

__“H-hai, arigatou gozaimasu” Kakashi replied whilst rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly; he really didn’t deserve such kindness..._ _

__“Oi~!! Ba-ka-shi?! What are you doing out of bed, ehh?”_ _

__He wasn’t sure he deserved his ear-drums rupturing, either._ _

__“Maa-aa~! What happened to taking things easy, huh?” Obito furthered as he slipped through the open window to perch upon his oaken desk, his frown sour whilst the slightly younger jonin craned his head back to observe him._ _

__“I got up and got dressed” he answered, his masked face offering a deadpanned expression; “it’s hardly taijutsu sparring with Gai now, is it?”_ _

__Growling and hopping down to join the paler boy on the tatami mats which made up the flooring, the sharingan user deftly snatched the small plate of dango that rested between the two cups and teapot to start eating one of the sweets before forcefully shoving another one towards his friend; “eat” he ordered._ _

__“Nah~ what’s with the passive-aggressive attitude, hmm?” the Hatake said through a blink, his left hand pulling at his mask whilst the right accepted the offering._ _

__“Kushina came by this morning with a _huge_ basket of food and stuff” Obito returned, his brows knitting; “she wants us to join her and sensei for dinner tonight” he added whilst ruthlessly jamming another stick of the gooey-treat into his mouth._ _

__“Okay... and you’re _this_ upset because?”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t know Kakashi, how about because she and sensei just stood idly by and let that creepy bastard snatch you up and...”_ _

__“Going to ROOT was my choice” the one-eyed ninja reminded quietly; “I thought... well, I thought I’d find a place where I belonged there” he continued with a light shrug whilst reaching to pour the tea out for them: “sensei didn’t completely agree with my decision but my skill-set was needed at the time” he finished._ _

__“Ugh! Listen to yourself” the Uchiha snapped, the final dango suffering its fate to his gleaming teeth; “you had... you _have_ a place! It’s with Rin and me! _We’re_ a team!” he said, his eyes narrowing: “Kami-sama! For someone so smart you can sure be dumb sometimes” he grumbled._ _

__Chuckling a little, a small, weary smile tugging at his lips, the Hatake found a “same to you, I’m sure” leaving him before both of them shared in the laughter, their tea-cups clinking as they toasted each other._ _

__Maybe... maybe this could work out after all..._ _

__~*~*~*~_ _

__Staring at the latest field report brought to him by Tori-Taichou, Minato felt his shoulders stiffening; even after all of their efforts, there was still no sign of Rin._ _

__“We believe that she was intercepted by a group of Iwa Hunter-Nin here” the masked shinobi stated whilst pointing at an area upon the spread out map; “a thorough search of the area showed signs of a scuffle and the medical staff she was sent to meet were found in shallow-graves here, here and here.”_ _

__“I see” the Hokage breathed, his eyes momentarily closing; “Nohara-san shouldn’t be so well-known as a member of my team that she’d be targeted and yet, well, I can see no other reason for her abduction” he sighed, his frown deepening: “you’re certain that there were no notes or other clues?”_ _

__“Hai” the ANBU intoned in a clipped tone which had the newly appointed head of the Village wince; the ANBU, he knew from experience, did _not_ enjoy having their professionalism questioned and, as ROOT continued to dissolve, he didn’t need to be criticising people who could very well go rogue if they desired._ _

__In the freshly christened peace between the Nations there was _plenty_ of opportunities for coups, side-swapping and assassinations to take advantage of political weaknesses and exhausted troops, after all._ _

__“Thank you for your efforts” he said, his head bowing lightly; “I’ll speak with the Sandaime and contact you and your team within the hour.”_ _

__Offering a nod in kind, the ebony clad specialist vanished into a puff of smoke to leave the Yondaime to his thoughts; if he acted too rashly then a fresh war could break out but, if he did nothing, then any number of things could happen to one of his teammates who, outside of any personal feelings, was also a terrific medic._ _

__What he needed was a small, discreet unit of ninja._ _

__What he needed was Obito and Kakashi._ _

__~*~*~*~_ _

__“Eh?! Sensei? Isn’t you coming here to make sure that we’ll come for dinner a bit much, huh? What? They not keeping your busy enough whilst you’re warming my seat for me, nah?” the young Uchiha greeted cheerfully as the Namikaze tried his best to smile, his form remaining in the doorway regardless of being beckoned in._ _

__“I’m sorry, Obito, but this is a business call” he murmured, his hand pulling a mission-scroll from his Hokage-robe. “You are to meet with ANBU at training site B-37 in an hour” he added whilst the shorter male took the paper with ever rising eyebrows; “Tori-taichou will explain everything once you arrive” he finished and, in a blink, he was gone._ _

__“N-nani? ANBU? Wah~!! Sensei! You can’t just... _ugh_! Why is everyone acting so crazy all of a sudden?” he moaned whilst shutting the door and padding back into his home on sock-cushioned feet; “oi! Bakashi! We need to get lunch eaten in a hurry, alright?” he called as he entered the kitchen._ _

__“Hmm? Hou? Is that a mission?” his grandmother asked from where she sat at the low table, her hands holding a newspaper away from her kindly face._ _

__“Hai... a kage-bunshin Sensei sent just delivered it” he huffed whilst moving to sit beside her, his ebony eyes flicking to Kakashi who was diligently overseeing the creation of said lunch; “he seemed, I don’t know, stressed-out or something.”_ _

__Blinking, his singular eye narrowing, the silverette started to dish out the miso, steamed salmon, glistening noodles and vegetables; “that is odd” he admitted: “is the scroll sealed?”_ _

__“Yep” the slighter older answered whilst tossing it in the air a few times; “heh, guess it’s important, then? Hehehe and, since he’s assigning us, it’s bound to be something _super_ , amazingly important, don’t you think?”_ _

__~*~*~*~_ _

__Glaring at the scroll, his sharingan swirling angrily, Obito spun to jab his finger at the bird-masked man, his scowl thunderous; “what do you _mean_ you can’t find her, huh?!”_ _

__“Watch your mouth brat...”_ _

__“I suggest _you_ watch your own” Kakashi cut in, his aura chilling as he moved to stand beside his blinking team-mate; “it wasn’t so long ago that you were my subordinate and, although I’m no longer in the special-forces, I _think_ you’re wise enough to know what I’m capable of” he added, his tone deceivingly neutral._ _

__Baulking slightly, the man (twice the silverette’s height and age) readjusted his stance (his fellow ANBU doing the same) before offering a “yes, sir.”_ _

__“Good” the Hatake returned (whilst a sweat-dropping Obito murmured out a quiet “ _jeez, that’s scary_ ”); “the Hokage has tasked us with a retrieval mission which will require stealth and due diligence” he announced to the (including themselves) small group of five. “Tori-taichou is our leader in this instance, da-na, Obito and I are the missing ninja’s teammates and so, in all matters regarding her safety and wellbeing, we’ll be the ones to make the primary decisions, understood?”_ _

__“Hai!”_ _

__Nodding, a glance at a serious, determined Obito reassuring him, the youngest male leapt for the tree-line with the others in tow._ _

__Rin had been missing for eight days._ _

__He wouldn’t allow any more._ _

__~*~*~*~_ _

__Infiltrating Iwa’s territory had been easy, _too_ easy._ _

__“I don’t like the feel of this” Neko admitted quietly, her lean form merging seamlessly against the rough-bark as they regarded the temple-like structure the ninken had led them to; “what is going on inside?”_ _

__“Nohara’s strapped to a table” the Hyuuga amongst them breathed whilst he continued to observe the building they’d found; “there are thirteen Hunter-Nin inside and five in strategic points around the perimeter beyond the gates with a further ten shifting around the trees” he finished, his Kuma mask tilting to the side. “We should be undetectable here for the time being...”_ _

__“Eh?! What do you mean? We shouldn’t just be _hanging around_ here when we know where she is” Obito hissed, his whisper only quieting when Kakashi lightly tapped the side of his head; “why don’t we just rush’em since we have the element of surprise, neh?”_ _

__Rolling his eyes before giving the older boy another _love-tap_ , Kakashi brought him further into the shadows; “you’re not thinking clearly” he said, his eyes narrowed: “this isn’t like the last time... we’re outnumbered behind enemy lines” he reminded when the Uchiha made to protest. “And, for all we know, Rin could be the subject of a medical experiment or, worse still, bait set up to wound the newly appointed Hokage” he reasoned. “We can’t make any decisions without further information so please, I know it’s hard, but just try to keep your cool and have your sharingan ready” he advised before sliding his gaze to Tori; “Kuma and I can easily slip inside without detection.”_ _

__“Hn” the leader acknowledged; “Neko, Obito and I will wait on your signal” he stated whilst shifting slightly: “call alpha for assistance and beta should you be able to free her and rejoin the group unaided” he ordered, his tone gruff as he continued: “delta is for eradication...”_ _

__“W-what?” the Uchiha breathed; “you... you don’t mean...”_ _

__“Understood” the silverette nodded before clapping the paling jonin on his shoulder; “but it won’t come to that.”_ _

__~*~*~*~_ _

__Running for their lives through pouring rain and accurately thrown shuriken was _not_ how Obito had envisioned this night, let alone his life, ending._ _

__“Shit! Where the hell did this storm come from?!”_ _

__“There’s definitely chakra behind it” Kakashi replied, his eye narrowed; “I can’t properly form my chidori because of it” he added with a scowl: “how’s Rin doing?”_ _

__“Still unconscious” Neko reported, her arms securing the shallowly breathing medic to her chest whilst Kuma and Tori continued to run interference behind them; “are you certain that your ninken will reach the border?”_ _

__“Hey! Don’t you go doubting Pakkun and his pack, alright?” the Uchiha yelled whilst loosing a selection of exploding-tags attached to razor sharp kunai at a group of Iwa nin trying to out-flank them; “he’ll get there and we’ll be _swimming_ in reinforcements in no time~!”_ _

__Ducking his head lightly at the praise being sent to his dogs (his family), Kakashi hurled shuriken of his own at the ever repopulating enemies surrounding them; it was so odd that so many were appearing and refusing to talk or even gloat as they gave chase._ _

__If it wasn’t for Kuma and Obito disputing it he’d swear that they’d been enraptured by a genjutsu._ _

__“Ugh! It’s like they’re crawling out of the rain!” the slighter older jonin cursed as one eerily-masked woman almost got him with a round-house; “we need to stop and face them!”_ _

__“That’s not an option!” Tori snapped, his form bouncing down from the trees to sprint alongside them; “there are more surging in from behind!”_ _

__“It’s almost as though they’re corralling us” the last Hatake voiced, his eyes roving from the men and women who, should they have _truly_ wanted to, could have headed them off and forced them into a fight; “are you sure you can’t decipher Rin’s seal?” he called to Kuma._ _

__“I’ve never seen anything like it” the Hyuuga replied, his voice raspy with pain; he had two shuriken embedded in his shoulder and was bleeding quite badly._ _

__They needed a plan and they needed one fast..._ _

__“ _Aaahhhh! No-o! Please!_ ”_ _

__“Rin?!”_ _

__“Shit! Kid! Don’t!”_ _

__Everything seemed to happen in that split second._ _

__A thunderous roar howled out of the young medic before chakra exploded from her body to throw Neko’s broken, bloodied form hundreds of yards away; Rin stood, her head tilted back and mouth wide open whilst everyone else turned to her in stunned, muted silence._ _

__A tailed-beast had started to materialise around her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how/why/when my plot-bunnies get their act together, I may just add another chapter; initially, I just wanted to re-jigg Kakakshi-gaiden, however, I may do a further chapter/chapters which explore their relationship developing into adulthood.
> 
> If you have any ideas/suggestions, don't be shy and throw them in the comments sections : 3


End file.
